Sailor Wars After: End Times
by 000AM
Summary: War has been declared on Sailor Senshi throughout the universe. A celestial doomsday cult, has waged war on all Senshi on behalf their God and master, The Beast. Now three reluctant Sailor Starlights must lead a new generation of Sailor Senshi into battle. While trying to find their home world and their mentor, Sailor Pluto.


Sailor Wars After : End Times

The group of Sailor Starlights stood at the edge of the smoldering crater. Just moments before witnessing; a purple hued ball of fire crashing on to the surface. "Stand back!" a voice shouted amongst the group of curios Starlights. The tall, darker complected young woman stepped in-front of the crowd, kneeling before the crater.

She pushing away the locks of silver from her face and squinting through the smoke, she could begin to make-out a silhouette of a person.

"Chrome…?" one of the Starlights whispered to her.

Stoic and calm, she did not answer, keeping her sight on the center of the crater. The smoke began to settle and Chrome's vision became clear. At the center, laid an injured woman, her Sailor Senshi uniform badly torn and tattered. The dark-haired Sailor Senshi, slowed opened her eyes. "Stop...them..." the woman whispered, in a pitiful voice, strained voice.

"Medic Starlights! Get down there now!" Chrome ordered.

\Without hesitation, Chrome and three medics made their way down to the injured Sailor Senshi. Once more, she opened her eyes, watching the four young women rushing to her aid. Sliding down the sides of the crater, they four Starlights kicked up; gravel, ash and cinders in their path, before for reaching the mysterious Sailor Senshi.

"We're here to help" the medic explained.

"Stay with us, what is your name? Chrome questioned.

The mysterious Sailor Senshi whom, fell from the cosmos, painfully gathered another breath.

"Sa..Sailor..Pluto." she whispered.

Sailor Wars After: End Times

Act 1 Pluto

Three days passed since Sailor Pluto was discovered by the small army of Sailor Starlights. They had tended to her injuries, and made her comfortable in their infirmary. Chrome waited patiently for the mysterious Sailor Senshi's recovery. Periodically checking on her status. It had been rumored, that other Sailor Senshi still existed after the previous Sailor Wars, ten years prior. The Sailor Wars, between Galaxia brought about the total destruction of Kinmoku; the former home world of the Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu. Those who survived the destruction, found themselves on Kinmoku's nearest moon of Kinsei. The small makeshift colonies, now severs as the new home of the people of Kinmoku. Sailor Pluto shifted slowly in her bed, as her eyes opened. Her surroundings were warm, and filled with light and tranquility. "Many years have passed since, I felt such serenity. She whispered to herself."

Chrome quietly entered the room, while Sailor Pluto began sit up.

"Please Sailor Pluto, don't strain yourself on my behalf."

"I am fine, thank you, your healers are amazing."

"Kinsei medics are some the best in this solar system." Chrome replied.

Taking the seat near her bed side, Chrome sat with her arms folded, making occasional glances at Sailor Pluto.

Pluto rubbed the bandages on her arm, while further observing her surroundings. She quickly took notice of her transformation pen and Garnet Orb on the night stand beside her.

"When you were unconscious, you had reverted back to your civilian form" Chrome explained to her.

Sailor Pluto nodded a gesture of her appreciation and collected her items from the night stand.

"By the way, you can call me, Meioh Setsuna, my Non-Senshi name" she joked.

"I am glad to officially meet you, I'm Chrome, captain of the Sailor Starlights, under the code name, Ender.

"Sailor Starlights?... Please tell me Chrome, Would the Starlights of Kinsei, have any connection with Starlights of Kinmoku.?"

A blank expression pressed itself unto Chrome's face; until now, it was believed that know one, was remotely aware of Kinmoku's destruction. Such a small, out-of-the-way, planet. Tucked away in some dark corner of the galaxy. The people of Kinsei, had all been forgotten, by the very few he knew them.

"Did she meet other Starlights prior appearing on Kinsei.?" Chrome asked herself.

"Sailor..no, Setsuna how do know of Kinmoku.?" she questioned, with flickering eyes.

Giving a faint smile at the curious woman, at the bedside. "I fought against Sailor Galaxia, alongside: Star Fighter, Star Maker and Star Healer ten years ago."

"They survived?!" Chrome snapped.

Setsuna perked up at the sudden raise in her voice.

"Yes, Chrome, they made their way to my world, Earth. Together, they allied themselves with theSailor Senshi of Earth, and was able to defeat Galaxia. The last Sailor War ended on Earth ten years ago. After our battle, the Starlights simply disappeared, I've assumed the left our Solar system."

"What of Princess Kakyuu?."

"We don't know exactly, we believed she was killed by Galaxia, but it was speculated she was revived when Galaxia was purified of Chaos." Setsuna answered.

Chrome was visibly overwhelmed by these revelations; her people longed to know the whereabouts of their ruler, Princess Kakyuu, and her three guardian Starlights. As the years progressed, Kinsei feared the worst, believing the Princess and her Starlights became victims of Galaxia and her Sailor Wars.

"Setsuna…,can you explain how arrived here on Kinsei?"

"Before arriving here on Kinsei. I was aiding a group of Sailor Senshi in battle far in another galaxy. It's rare to have contact with Sailor Senshi from other star systems. However, their cry for assistance was so great, their plea's for help echoed like thunder from the space-time door. With the assistance of other Senshi from our galaxy, we answered and discovered..." Setsuna paused.

"What did you discover, Pluto…?"

"A war… between Sailor Senshi and the primal sin, the first evil...The Beast."

"What do mean by "a war" what "Beast.?" Chrome questioned propelling herself to her feet.

"The most ancient and first evil, the harbinger of the destruction and the God of Sin. The Beast declared universal war, against all Sailor Senshi. The Beast will be unshackled, and the worlds and their guardians, will fall before his reign. We lost the first battle, I could only save myself." Setsuna whispered as her facial expression darkened.

\

End of Act 1


End file.
